Magical Musings
by snow-white-fairest-one-of-all
Summary: Junior year is supposed to be the easiest year in high school but the Hey Arnold gang find themselves in a storm of hormones, drama, and ...music? If you're into Glee take a look!
1. Chapter 1

Arnold was laughing with the gang of boys from P.S. 118 on the steps of the high school. As they were entering their junior year of high school he couldn't help but marvel at how close they had all stayed. The boys all chuckled at a joke that Brainy was telling as they waited for the girls to arrive. Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena, Lila, and Helga would be arriving together. His heart gave a twitch as he thought of Helga. FOr some reason he had grown closer to her over the years but it never actually felt right.

"Maybe you want to me a little something more than friends." Gerald had teased earning a few laughs from the guys. Brainy had smirked but said nothing even when people asked what was so funny.

He shook his head of the thought and tried to focus back on what Brainy was saying. By the time he had gotten his head together he realized that Brainy was no longer speaking.

"So when are the girls going to be here? We are going to be kate for class if they take much longer."

"Pheobe just texted me. They should be pulling up right about...now." Gerald said smiling as a silver corvet rounded the corner at a rather fast speed.

The boys tried to keep calm as they stared down at the car that pulled up into the parking space next to them. Their mouths fell open as the door opened and a pair of silky legs stepped out followed shortly after that by another pair after that, and more after that. Stinky pulled down his sun glasses to the bridge of his nose and whistled quietly to himself.

"Have Mercy." Brainy whispered as Lila stepped out looking a little green.

"You Drive like a bat out of hell Rhonda!" a voice snapped from within the car on the drivers side of the backseat. "How is it possible that you got your licence, Criminy!"

Helga stepped out of the car and Arnold felt his heart rise into his throat choking him. Helga looked nothing like she had last year. Gone were the baggy t-shirts and the ripped up jeans held onto her skinny frame by her leather, spike studded belt. Instead her every curve was hugged gently by a soft looking sweater, a baby pink color, and dark jeans that closed tightly around her ankles. Her heair was loose and pinned to one side in delicately spun curls.

"Hot damn." Gerald muttered as her best friend Pheobe joined her laughing slightly.

"Oh come on Helga it wasn't that bad." she said tossing her long black hair so that it was out of her hazel eyes. "In fact I found it to be rather invigorating."

Helga looked like she was torn between laughing and blowing up but she decided to just laugh quietly and looked towards Lila who was doubled over slightly.

"You okay there Miss Perfect?" she asked amusment ruining her look of concern.

"Oh yeah fine." Lila said smiling weakly "It's just...on the way home...is it alright if I drive."

The group laughed, besideds Rhonda who did her best to look offended, "Your welcome by the way." she said before looking over at the boys who hastily snapped their mouths closed.

"Hello boys..."Rhonda said waving slightly looking a little concerned.

"What's wrong with you?" Helga asked bluntly looking at them for the first time. They all shook their heads or shrugged not daring to say a word.

"Are you all okay?" Sheena asked gently giving them all a small smile.

"Yeah..."Arnold said breathlessly "We just ...were waiting for you all to arrive."

"Okay, well now we are here." Helga said narrowing her eyes at them. "So we better get a move on or else we will all be late. Come on girls."

The boys watched them as they disappeared up the steps and into the school not moving an inch. Sid opened and closed his mouth a few times and gulped nervously, his eyes wide.

"Okay I know everybody is thinking it so I am just going to say it...when in the hell did those girls get that hot and why haven't we noticed before?"

They all shook their heads and slowly got to their feet. They all made their way into class silently and took their seats, blushing slightly as each of the girls looked at them in wonderment.

By lunch time the boys were seriously freaking out by the new feelings that were stirring up inside of them. They all sat at their usual lunch table (claimed by them since freshman year) and stared at the girls at the other side of the room laughing away. THey didn't even touch their food instead trying to get the girls out of their heads.

"What are we going to do mates?" Sid said nodding towards them his leg shaking uncontrolably "We can't just keep this to ourselves it will kill us! How are we going to get this out of our system?"

They were silent, all except for the slight drumming on the table.

"I've tried playing it cool But when I'm looking at you I can t ever be brave 'Cause you make my heart race" Brainy sang only loud enough for the group around them to hear staring off at the firey red head laughing merrily. They all looked at him wide eyed before calming down. It wasn't like it was unusual to hear the group singing. They had done so plenty of times in the school talent shows. "Shot me out of the sky You're my kryptonite You keep making me weak Yeah, frozen and can't breathe"

Gerald joined him his eyes drifting to Pheobe again and the words falling naturally from his lips

"Something s gotta give now 'Cause I m dying just to make you see That I need you here with me now 'Cause you've got that one thing"

The boys all hummed and began to sing along with him

"So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing"

Arnold was the one to raise his voice louder. However his voice shook slightly as he stood up. He kept his eyes cast downward so he wouldn't be able to see the crowd that was now oogoling them. "Now I'm climbing the walls But you don't notice at all That I'm going out of my mind All day and all night"

"Something s gotta give now 'Cause I'm dying just to know your name And I need you here with me now 'Cause you've got that one thing" SId sang wavering slightly on the last note causing several girls in the corner to swoon.

They all grew courage at this and their show casing attitudes clicked on as they all sand together So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind And come on, come into my life I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

Arnold caught Helga's eyes and he smiled at the way they twinkled. You've got that one thing

Brainy made his way over to the girls table and leaned over it slightly, smiling up at Lila's face which had turned the same color red as her hair. He cooed to her gently the next few lines of the song

Get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead

He held out a hand which she took and pulled her up with him to dance around the room with him.

The boys were surprised. Brainy wasn't exactly known for being the most confident of them all but when he wanted something he worked hard for it. They all laughed slightly before presenting themselves to each of their own ladies pulling them up into the middle of the lunch room, all blushing furiously. Rhonda most of all as Curly, who had transformed completely since the fourth grade (though still arguably insane) looked deeply into her eyes.

So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)  
And come on, come into my life I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing Yeah, you've got that one thing

They twirled them out and spun them back in just in time. The last note hung in the air and all was quiet for the moment save for the heavy breathing coming from the boys. Then the room errupted with applause for them all. The girls giggled and untangled themselves from the boys remarking how silly they were. Helga snorted and said something about show offs. The boys knew that they had all thought it was a joke but they couldn't help but feel a little better now that they had got that out of their systems. As they headed back to their table howevr they felt the feeling begin to pool in their stomachs again.

"This is far from over is it?" Curly asked wiping his forehead as he plopped down next to Arnold.

"Oh buddy," Gerald said picking up his sandwich and taking a huge chunk out of it. "YOu have no idea."

*okay I was really really bored and doped up on pain pills ( My back has been acting funny lately) but I just wanted to share this with ya'll cause well...i wrote it and it obviously rtook some cutting a pasting work. Well I obviously don't own the song or the cartoon so that's that. I'm not normally a one direction fan but some of their songs are pretty cute. So anyway tell me what ya'll think and tell me if i should do more cause like i said i was really doped up when i did this and i kinda figure it was meant to be a one time thing. 


	2. Chapter 2: Curly's Girl

Curly was leaning against the door of his locker watching silently as RHonda tried to get her boyfriends attention. She moved her face to match his wandering eyes as she spoke. The sadness in them glistening slightly. The hurt glowing in her eyes as his eyes traced the pattern of some girl walking down the hall. Rhonda pulled him roughly by the chin and whispered to him obviously hurt. He shook her off took off. Rhonda blinked rapidly trying to keep the tears from falling. She looked up and caught Curly's eye and gave him a watery smile.

Curly could feel the feeling building up in his stomach and he turned back into his locker as the first words fell from his mouth

Would you be my girlfriend? Would you be my girlfriend? Would you be my girlfriend? (I like you baby) Would you be my girlfriend? He pulled his head back when he saw her silhouette pass by and he continued shutting his locker and following behind her slowly I don't know why you care (why you thinkin' bout him huh?) Gerald sang as he passed by going in the opposite direction.

He doesn't even know you're there 'Cause he don't love your eyes And he don't love your smile Girl you know that ain't fair

He could hear some of the other boys' voices reverberate in the hall, though no one took notice In the middle of the night Is he gonna be by your side? Or will he run and hide? He looked at her a she tapped the boy on the shoulder and try to talk to him again. He looked angry as he turned around and curly could see why.

You don't know cause things ain't clear And baby when you cry Is he gonna stand by your side? Does the man even know you're alive? I got an idea

Standing behind him the girl he was oggling was flushed with her lips obviously brusied. He could tell she was covering up just how badly she was hurt. She tried to grab his arm but he ripped it from her every time. Tears started to build up in the corner. He looked down at her and sneered.

Won't you be my girlfriend I'll treat you good

(I'll treat you good girl) Arnold's voice said from somewhere within the depths of the crowd.

His thoughts went to a conversation that he overheard Pheobe and Helga whispering in gym class.

"I know Pheobe but she just won't do it. She won't tell me why, but I know that she would be much happier if she dated Curly instead of that Neanderthal."

"I know Helga, but it is her decision. In time she will come around."

I know you hear your friends when they say you should 'Cause if you were my girlfriend I'd be your shining star The one to show you where you are Girl you should be my girlfriend

Does he know what you feel (know what you feel?) Are you sure that it's real (are you sure?) Does he ease your mind Or does he break your stride? Did you know that love could be a shield yeah In the middle of the night Is he gonna be by your side? Or will he run and hide? You don't know cause things ain't clear And baby when you cry (oh no) Is he gonna stand by your side? (no no) Does the man even know you're alive? I got an idea (listen girl)

He thought about her smile and how he would do anything to make sure it never faded from her perfect face. He pictured them holding hands and he could practically feel her lips pressed against his.

Won't you be my girlfriend (yeah yeah) I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl) I know you hear your friends when they say you should 'Cause if you were my girlfriend I'd be your shining star The one to show you where you are Girl you should be my girlfriend

He thought about the first time he saw her. Her ebony hair tied up into two knots on her top of her head. He remembered the feeling that bubbled up in her stomach and how his heart raced. He remembered the small smiles they had shared and the shy conversations they had.

Ever since I saw your face Nothing in my life has been the same I walk around just saying your name Without you my world would end, yeah I've searched around this whole damn place And everything says you were meant to be My girlfriend... oh

Won't you be my girlfriend (yeah) I'll treat you good (uh) I know you hear your friends when they say you should 'cause if you were my girlfriend (my girlfriend) I'd be your shining star (shining star) The one to show you where you are

Girl you should be my girlfriend My baby ... (you make my heart sing) Brainy said coming up beside him My baby (girl you make my heart sing) Sid said doing the same, swinging an arm around Brainy's shoulders playfully

Girl you should be... my girlfriend Girl you should be... my girlfriend Girl you should be... my girlfriend

(it's destiny) Arnold said as he leaned against the locker watching a certain blonde Girl you should be... my girlfriend Girl you should be... my girlfriend

The boys disbanded and went back to their normal routine as Curly came up right behind Rhonda. He gently placed a hand on her arm and pulled her away from the situation. She looked up at him in wonder as he drew his arm back and punched the boy right on his nose. As the boy howled in pain he looked to the girl again, her once perfect makeup splotched and ruined.

"Are you okay?" he asked trying to ignore his throbbing knuckles.

"Yeah," she said smiling sadly up at him "but are you okay."

Curly let out a short laugh and bowed his head bashfully "Yeah, I'll be okay. As long as you are."

She smiled and took one of his hands in her dainty little one "Well, we better get to class then."

Curly sighed to himself and smiled, happier than he had been in a long time. It wasn't much but it was a start.

*Okay ya'll so here is the second one. Listen I am running out of ideas so tell me what songs remind you of the following couples.

Gerald and Pheobe Helga and Arnold Brainy and Lila and tell me what other couples you want to see yeah? 


	3. Chapter 3: Brainy's First Love

Brainy's First love

As they entered the quior room Brainy looked around to see most of the fourth grade class sitting apprehensivly in one corner of the room. He waved at them and smiled graciously. Helga patted the seat next to her and Pheobe. He sat next to them and placed his arm over Helga's shoulders. He smiled to himself as he thought about how his fourth grade self would have died if he could see him now. Helga Pataki in his arms. It seemed stupid now though. He and Helga had tried to be a couple in freshman year but it didn't really work out. They had continued to date for about 6 months before calling it quits. Mutually agreeing that they were better as friends. But she still held a special place in his heart. A place that would only be reserved for her as his first love.

When the teacher had entered the room the whole side of that contained Gerald, Pheobe, Rhonda, Curly, Arnold, Lila, Helga and Himself, had to stifle the happily shocked noises as their favorite teacher entered the room. Mr. Simmons smiled as his former students rushed forward and tackled him into a huge hugging pile.

"Okay class, class please settle down." he said sending them back into their seats "I have a very special project for you to do today." there was groan from the other students and he smiled "As it is the first day I wanted to celebrate the special things in life that we had experience for the first time. For example first time ridign a bike, first time driving a car, first...well whatever."

Brainy perked up at this and slowly raised his hand. "Can this include first...loves?" he asked turning red a little bit.

Mr. Simmons smiled knowingly, he had after all graded several little poems about a bullying blonde. "Yes indeed...ummm Brain...it can include first loves if you already have already experience them."

"Cool," Brainy said a sly grin on his face as Helga looked at him trying to figure out who Brainy could have possibly been in love with, (He had never told her that she was his first love and she was quiet as oblivious as Arnold was) "so would it be alright if I took the lead on this one. I already have a song in mind."

"Sure Brain go right ahead." Mr. Simmons said crossing to the side of the room where he perched himself on a stool leaving the middle of the class open as a sort of stage.

Brainy stood and he was welcomed with a number of wolf whistles by his fellow class mate. "Well this is for...well for the girl who first captured my heart and Although my feelings have changed this song will always remind me of you."

Maybe it's intuition But some things you just don't question Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant and there it goes I think I've found my best friend I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe

He smiled as Helga smiled at him from her seat , biting her lip to keep from laughing at him. She knew how much Brainy loved this song, and why. It was their song. It was the first song that they had ever slow danced to while they were dating back in the day. She had no idea that his feelings for her went that deep but she was glad that she was loved by a good as guy as Brainy.

I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason only this sense of completion and in your eyes I see the missing pieces I'm searching for I think I found my way home I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe

Brainy moved over to the crowd as he sang and reached out a hand for Helga who took it shaking slightly. He pulled her into the center of the room again. He put her free hand on his shoulder and began to twirl with her around the room. He could see Rhonda and Pheobe grinning in the corner as he gently cooed at Helga.

I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life

He grinned as he caught a flash of green eyes staring at them in intense dislike. The blondes arms crossed and a pout set on his lips. He twirled Helga out and pulled her back in gently catching her , with her back pressed up against his chest. He swayed with her holding her wrists in his hands gently.

A thousand angels dance around you I am complete now that I found you

I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life

he repeated the last words of the song a couple times before releasing Helga's wrists allowing her to face him once more. As the final word tumbled from his mouth he sank into a low bow and grinned as she played along and curtsied. He took her hand in his once more, kissed it, and then led her back to their seats. As he settled himself comfortably in his chair he blushed bashfully as the class clapped, completely unaware of the soft green eyes staring holes in the back of his head. Or the tears that wanted so desperatly to fall, as she twisted her firey locks almost painfully.

* A special thanks to Nep2uune who gave me the marvalous idea for this one. I always thought that these two were really a cute idea but just as like really good friends. Because I always imagined Brainy with someone else. So thank you for the idea Nep2uune. Anway the song for the last one was Girlfriend by Nsync an old favorite of mine that has taken up a lot of space in my ipod. and the song for this one is I knew I loved you by Savage Garden. So...yeah . :) 


	4. Chapter 4: Lila's Tears

Lila sighed as she searched around her locker for her english book. It was the last class of the day and it couldn't have come soon enough. She didn't know why but ever since Choir she just hadn't been her usual peppy self.

"Oh come off it Lila," she said to herself "you know exactly what's got you down."

She sighed and closed the door to her locker only to be greeted with the smiling face of the one and only Brainy. He smiled brightly at her flashing his bright white smile at her.

"Hey Lila, you're in my English class right?" he asked casually

"Yeah I am, I was just getting my book." she said not being able to fight the smile on her face. With him it was infectious.

"Oh good," he said "Well I'll see you in there I just got to help Helga with something real quick. Save me a spot next to you?"

"Oh yeah," she said slightly put off by the mentioning of Helga. BUt Brainy didn't seem to notice as he gave her a quick hug and a thanks before rushing off to find Helga.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,  
And she's got everything that I have to live without.

Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny And I can't even see anyone when he's with me He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

She sat down in one of the old desks and wordlessly put her backpack in the one next to her. She took out her book and started to draw in it. She made swirls and loops that eventually turned into large hearts with cracks in the middle. She was just about to put her initials mixed with his own when he walked in the door. Boy oh boy did he look nice today. He smiled that perfect smile at her as she motioned him over, taking her backpack away to make room for his body. She tried to smile back but failed as her mind wandered to what he might have been doing with Helga just a few moments ago. She continued to hum the words of the song under her breath as the class started.

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be She better hold him tight, give him all her love Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

When the bell sounded she got up wordlessly and took off before BRainy had the chance to speak to her. She got in her car and turned on the radio just in time to catch the last half of the very song she had been singing. She sang along thinking about him yet again. She thought about the picture of them together that Helga had taken while they were on a trip a long time ago. She stared at that picture as she drifted off to sleep at night. hoping that her dreams of them being together would come true. By ten o' clock Lila was sound asleep. She tossed and she turned until she got comfortable and as her vision clouded with dreams of Helga and Brainy happily together a lone tear streaked down her face.

So I drive home alone.  
As I turn out the light I'll put his picture down And maybe get some sleep tonight.

'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do He's the time taken up, but there's never enough And he's all that I need to fall into.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see. 


	5. Chapter 5: Where's Arnold's mind

Where is Arnold's Mind

Arnold rolled over on his back and he sighed as he looked up at the stars. Another dream. Another dream about her...his blonde menace. He didn't know what was happening to him. A week into school and he couldn't get her out of his mind. It was like it wasn't even his anymore. So she had decided not to hide behind her clothes anymore. So what if her makeup only made her look even more beautiful than normal. SO what if her smile and laugh brightened up a room. He groaned and threw back the covers sitting up. He needed to get a grip. He needed to be able to think again. He wanted his upside down world to return back to normal.

With your feet in the air And your head on the ground Try this trick Spin it Yeah

He looked up at his sky light again. As if he hoped to see something in the twinkling lights that would tell him how to get her out of his head. He felt like his brain was being water logged. He fell back on his bed as the soft words coming from his stero continued to croon urging him to sing along.

Your head will collapse But there's nothing in But you ask yourself Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?

Helga sat up feeling a sudden urge to turn on her radio. She hadn't been able to sleep for several days now. She felt like there was something that was keeping her awake. Like someone somewhere needed her and was calling out to her in the middle of the night. She switched on her radio and listened to the soft voice singing and when she recognized the song she joined in being careful to whisper so she didn't wake up her father in the next room.

I was swimming in the Caribbean Animals were hiding behind the rocks Except a little fish, but they told me He swears he was trying to talk to me, to me

Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?

Way out in the water See it swimming Where is my mind?

Helga got up and crossed to her window that overlooked the street. She looked up at the stars and wondered who else was up at this time of night watching them with her. Arnold had climbed up to the roof. His barefeet ached as the cold of the concrete seeked in stealing his body heat. But he had to find it. Find the peace that would finally let him sleep. He danced across the rooftop and looked over the streets before peering up at the sky once again. He sung the song to it. Like he thought the sky would reciprocate and give him an answer.

Way out in the water See it swimming Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?

With your feet the air And your head on the ground Try this trick Spin it

"I'm never going to get my mind back am I?" he asked "Not without her."

He closed his eyes as a breeze blew past him lifting his hair and weaving it's way through. As it died down he realized his mind was clear, but he could still feel the dull ache as if wings were beating against the sides of his skull gently, just waiting to take off once more.

Yeah

*Two updates in one day! I am on a roll! Anyway this one is dedicated to BettyAwesome715 who gave me the inspiration for this one and introduced me to one of my new favorite songs. Seriously I have played it like a thousand times already. Anyway the song is ' Where is my mind by Yoav featuring Emily Browning. If you haven't heard it I suggest you go check it out. It is a really cool and slightly creepy song. I love it. Anyway thanks for the suggestions and reviewing. I need all the help I can get. Thank ya'll!


	6. Chapter 6:Brainy's girl

A fight had errupted in the middle of the halls for the third time that week. Arnold groaned as he raced down the hall trying to get to the choir room before the bell rang. He had just managed to clear the door frame when it's musical chime filled his ears. He groaned, he hadn't got the best of sleeps last night due to a certain blonde popping up in his head. Needless to say the sleepiness was getting to him and he had been in kind of a bad mood all day. That mood was made even worse when he looked up to see Helga sitting in Brainy's arms giggling at something he was whispering in her ear. She clapped her hands together and whispered something back causing his smile to go wider on his face.

"Okay class take your seats!" a strained voice said behind him and he jumped standing aside to let Mr. Simmons through. Arnold blushed scarlett as he looked at him and rushed to his seat. "Well today I think that, due to the recent amount of violence in the school recently, we should do a song about what bothers us the most."

There was a murmur in the classroom and he distinctly heard Helga say "I don't think there is a song about Football Heads." He glared at her but when she turned to him and winked he couldn't fight the smile on his face. It was wiped immediently when she turned to Brainy and smiled.

"So does anyone have anything that they would like to put out there?" Mr. Simmons asked hopefully.

Arnold didn't even realize his hand was in the air until his classmates voices drifted up to his ears.

"Well come on Arnold." Mr Simmons said.

As he walked up to the center of the room the perfect song popped into his head.

Jessie is a friend,  
Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine But lately something's changed It ain't hard to define Jessie's got himself a girl And I want to make her mine And she's watching him with those eyes And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

He tried not to look at them directly as he ws singing but he couldn't help the way his eyes honed in on the shiny blue nearly hidden beneath golden waves. He shuddered slightly as the corner of her lip turned up and the way her hands clapped with perfect rhythm to the song, along with the rest of the class.

You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find her, a woman like that?

Arnold was usually pretty laid back but lately he had felt his smiles faulter and for the life of him he just couldn't smile. He felt like a slimeball whenever he was around the duo. Like he was intrudin gon something. BUt he knew that wasn't the main reason for why he felt like he was in a never ending free fall.

I'll play along with this charade That doesn't seem to be a reason to change You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute I wanna tell her that I love but the point is probably moot 'Cause she's watching him with those eyes And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find her, a woman like that?

Like Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find her, a woman...  
Where can I find her, a woman like that?

He knew that Brainy was one of Helga's best friends. She trusted him with things that she never shared with anyone else...including Phoebe. Sure he was funny and witty but so was Arnold! He had been able to flirt with Helga on numerous occasions. Had Helga ever Told Brainy that she loved him?

And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time Wonderin' what she don't see in me I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?  
Tell me why can't I find a woman like that?

You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find her, a woman like that?

Like Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl I want, I want Jessie's girl

The class clapped as he finnished but he was still standing there completly taken in by a sea of deep blue. He shook his head as Mr. Simmons patted his back and told him that he did a good job. He blushed when everyone stood up and cheered for him as he took his seat. But his heart nearly flew out of his chest when she turned around and said "Nice song Football Head." 


	7. Chapter 7: Lucky

She had tried to get out of that life, but it was impossible. She had done a good job up until her fourteenth birthday when Johnny Stitches threatened to sue her father because she didn't complete her contract. So she was forced back to being the it girl. What was worse the it girl who smiled and was nice to everyone. Sure she wasn't the rude and bullying little girl she was back then but it was exhausting to have to keep up the ruse that she was peppy all the time. Lila had helped her out a lot with putting on a face. But as she sat there waiting for the next take in her latest commercial she let her face fall once more.

"Oh Helga, why the long face?" A makeup lady asked as she fixed her makeup for about the hundreth time. "You are probably the luckiest girl here! My poor daughter, she was just rejected another part. Said she wasn't skinny enough."

Helga just smiled and she tried to bite back a retort. She wanted to ask if her daughter would switch places with her.

"Helga time to go again. We're rolling in ten."

Helga held back the sigh and took her place on the stage trying to keep the tears out of her eyes. She could hear the voice in her head narrating the soap opera of her life.

This is a story about a girl named Lucky Early morning, she wakes up Knock, knock, knock on the door It's time for make up, perfect smile It's you they're all waiting for, they go "Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say She's so lucky, she's a star But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking If there's nothing missing in my life Then why do these tears come at night?

She felt like she was in a dream. It was like the world revolved around her. Tabloids everywhere were splashed with her picture and she was forced to make guest apperences of talk shows. Where they asked her questions about her personal life. She just wanted it to stop.

Lost in an image, in a dream But there's no one there to wake her up And the world is spinning and she keeps on winning But tell me what happens when it stops? They go "Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say She's so lucky, she's a star But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking If there's nothing missing in my life Then why do these tears come at night?

"Cut!" the director shouted after she completed her lines "That's it people we have the shot!"

"Finally!" Helga said out loud her old attitude popping up "We've done it fifty million times."

They all looked at her shocked their mouths wide open. They had only seen the nice sweet side of her. She could see Johnny in the background with his teeth set in a straight line gritting against each other.

"I'm just starving how about you?" she asked sweetly to no one in perticular. They all blinked and then everything went back to normal like her outburst never occoured. She sighed. She could never be herself around these people. She deserved some sort of award for having to act this way all the time/

{"Best actress, and the winner is Lucky!"  
"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the Arena waiting for Lucky!"  
"Oh, my God, here she comes"}

As her father parked the car he looked sideways at Helga. She had her forhead pressed against the passanger window tears going down her cheeks. He knew how much she hated this kind of life. With all this attention. He placed a hand on her thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked up at him and tried to smile. She always tried to smile for him but he could see her botton lip quivering.

"Only four more years of this Angel." he said smoothing some hair out of her face "And then it is over. Just four more years."

She shook his hand off and looked up at the house. "I don't know if I can last that long." she said before getting out of the car and starting toward the front door.

"Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?"  
She is so lucky, but why does she cry?  
If there is nothing missing in her life Why do tears come at night?  
She's so lucky, she's a star But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking If there's nothing missing in my life Then why do these tears come at night?  
She's so lucky But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking If there's nothing missing in my life Then why do these tears come at night?

* Well hope you like it. I actually got inspiration from a video i saw on Youtube. Anyway if some of you haven't read my other fan fics then you are probably wondering why Bob is so loving right? Well it is because it isn't Bob. For more info on that go read my other fan fiction Hellie and Grr- Grr ;) 


	8. Chapter 8: Music in Me

Gerlad had come into the choir room because he had heard someone playing the piano. Normally this wasn't such a big deal but the song was so sad and slow it made him want to make sure that whoever was playing it was okay.

"Man," he said laughing under his breath "I am turning into Arnold."

He opened the door and snuck in. Whoever was at the Piano didn't notice him come in as they continued. He held in a gasp as he saw Phoebe sitting at it and sniffling as tears fell on her cheeks.

"Hey there lil' mama, why the long face?" he asked troubled deeply by her

Phoebe jumped and swirled around on the bench her eyes wild and big and her hair flying wildly around her in big curls. "Oh it's you Gerald." she said wiping her face hurridly. "What are you doing in here? I thought everyone was at the football game?"

"Well I was," he said looking down nervously "but then I got cold so I went to go get the extra jacket I keep in my locker. Then I heard you playing and the song was really sad. I just wanted to make sure whoever was playing was alright."

"Oh," she said nodding.

There was a long silence and Gerald fidgited as she stared at him Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Why were you crying phoebe?" he asked coming to sit beside her on the piano bench. Phoebe looked down her cheeks going red and she turned back to the piano. "Oh it was nothing." she mumbled

"Come on Phoebe, you can tell me."

"You'll just laugh at me."

"No I won't." he said honestly

She looked up at him and looked deep into his eyes. She smiled a little and nodded "Some girls were talking about their boyfriends today in class. I couldn't hear the lecture and I was trying to take notes so I asked them to quiet down. They didn't like that." she said tears leaking out of her eye. SHe turned back to the keys and played a few notes "They started to comment on me. They said I was so ugly that no boy would ever think about dating the closest I would ever get to a boy was the ones in my books. At first it didn't bother me but then throughout the day I realzied they were right. No boy would ever love me."

"That's not true Phoebe!" Gerald said turning bright red vowing to sick Helga on those girls when he found out who they were. "With your fine looks and that brain of yours well..." he was blushing now as she tried hard not to grin "anyone would be lucky to call you his girlfriend."

Phoebe laughed a little and looked down again. He smiled when he saw her smile flash in the dim light. The silence setted over the again but it was less tense than the other one had been.

"So," Gerald said clasping a hand around his neck "What was the song you were playing? It was really pretty."

"Oh," she said " it's an old song from a movie Helga and I watched when we were little. It is supposed to go faster but I ws depressed at the time."

She smiled up at him and he grinned back "Would you play it for me?"

She smiled and nodded "Okay but you have to sing with me."

She put her fingers to the keys and began to play singing softly

Na na na na Na na na na yeah You are the music in me You know the words "Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find A little laughter or happy ever after Gerald smiled at the way her fingers moved gracefully over the keys. He read the sheet music over and noticed that he would have to start singing with her soon. BUt the words seemed to fall naturally from his lips. Somehow he seemed to recognize the words.

your harmony to the melody It's echoing inside my head A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise And like a common thread Gerlad smiled and Wrapped his arm around Phoebe's shoulders leaning in and whispering the next bit in her ear. Hmmm you're pulling me ( Pheobe) When I hear my favorite song I know that we belong (Gerald) Oh, you are the music in me Yeah it's living in all of us (Phoebe) And it's brought us here because (Both) Because you are the music in me Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me

Pheobe reached over and pressed play on the CD player she had brought with her from home that she could sign along to. The beat came on an she pulled Gerald up and wrapped one of his hands around her waist taking the other in hers. Gerald blushed slightly but his smile grew.

It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
I'm saying words I never said And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am You understand And that's more than I've ever known To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
And no, I'm not alone (Phoebe)  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

He picked her up by the waist and twirled her around before placing her on the piano. He placed his forhead against her's. He loved the brown color of her eyes. They were so bright and swirled like molten chocolate. She was beautiful.

When I hear my favorite song I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me It's living in all of us And it's brought us here because You are the music in me Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)

He pulled her from the piano and she wrapped her legs around his waist laughing slightly as he twirled around the room. She laughed harder ad he dipped her suddenly still attached to his torso. She hummed softly, trying to catch her breath, into his neck.

Connected and real Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na You are the music in me When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me Yeah it's living in all of us It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na

You are the music in me (Yeah)

She pulled away from his neck and looked into his eyes. He was panting slightly from their dancing. She felt his warm breath hit her face. He didn't know he was doing it until it happened. One minute he was looking at her eyes again and the next her lips were on his and he was just seeing the inside of his eye lids. She pulled away slightly and he had to bite back the retort.

"I'm sorry." she said "I...I just couldn't help ..."

But he didn't let her finish and pulled her back to him once again.

*Two in a row! YAY! 


	9. Chapter 9: Hit me

"They said WHAT to her?" Helga said angrily slamming her locker door.

"They said she would never be able to get a boyfriend." Gerald said before grinning "Well we proved them wrong."

"Still to say that to her! Those bitches." she said glaring at everyone who passed by. "Which class did she say it was?"

"History." he said

"Oh, so it's those bitches! They've bee picking on her all year!" she said " I'm going to kill them!"

"Hey Helga i was thinking," Gerald said seeing the level of fury on her face "I mean we already made them look stupid what with me and Phoebe going out and all."

"Not enough for me." she said "The hit below the belt this time! They just pick on her because she won't stick up for herself. Well let's see how the do against me."

She spied the girls in question getting ready to walk out the door into the parking lot. Helga picked up her pace so that she got in front of the door. She growled at the startled looking leader of the girls. She didn't know why but the next words were not her own but the lyrics to the Pat Benatar song she had listened to that morning

Well you're the real tough cookie With the long history Of breaking little hearts Like the one in me That's OK,  
Lets see how you do it Put up your dukes,  
Lets get down to it Hit me with your best shot Why don't you hit me With your best shot Hit me with your best shot Fire Away

She pushed the girl back into the hallway and smirked at the horrified look on her face. Hela was fed up with people thinking they were better than Phoebe. Constantly pushing her around and messing with her feelings.

You come on with a "come on"  
You don't fight fair But that's OK, see if I care Knock me down, it's all in vain I'll get right back on my feet again

She pushed the girl again and this time she fell back on the ground. The sound her body made as it hit the floor reverberated off the halls causing every one to look at them. Hit me with your best shot Why don't you hit me With your best shot Hit me with your best shot Fire Away

She smirked as the girl did her best to seem unfazed by Helga's actions. She tried to straighten her hair out and keep her dress from riding up as she backed away from the menacing blonde.

Well, you're the real tough cookie With the long history Of breaking little hearts Like the one in me Before I put another notch In my lipstick case You better make sure You put me in my place

Hit me with your best shot She patted her shoulders hard witht he pads of her fingers. Come On, hit me with your best shot Hit me with your best shot Fire Away

She straddled the girls waist and bent down. She took the collar of the girls shirt and pulled her up so that her face was right in front of Helga's.

Hit me with your best shot Why don't you hit me with your best shot Hit me with your best shot Fire Away

She leaned in close and set her mouth right next to the girl's ear. The girl flinched. Helga lowered her voice to a growl "If you ever pick on Phoebe again I swear to god you will be even more humiliated then you are now. Not to mention you won't be able to walk away."

Helga dropped the girl's shirt and smirked as her head smacked against the floor. She walked away scowling at everyone who passed by "Alright everyone move it nothing to see here."

Gerald, who had been waiting at her locker this whole time, smiled at her as she walked back towards him.

"What?" she asked laughing

"Nothing," he said "just good to see you have a heart in that stone fortress of your."

She laughed out loud and held up both of her firsts "Shut up or I will have to introduce you to Old Betsy and the FIve Avengers." 


	10. Chapter 10 Boys and Boyfriends

"Okay today class I will be pairing you up with someone and you guys will be singing a duet." THe class groaned except for a fair few. "Now come on guys, it will be fun! You guys don't have to sing anything mushy if you guys don't want to but you can sing anything that comes into your mind." There was a slightly better mood to this but everyone sat on edge as they waited for Mr. Simmons to tell them who the parenters would be. "Okay first up we will have Arnold and Helga, then Phoebe and Lila, Curly and Brainy, and Gerald and Rhonda."

"Hey Mr. Simmons is it alright if we take the lead on this one?" Curly asked a twisted grin on his seat as he nudged Brainy, who had a smug look of his own, in the arm."We've actually been planning for this sort of thing already."

"You guys plan out duets to sing together?" Helga asked turning around in her chair to look at them both. Her eyebrows raised and her lip curled in mock disgust "I always knew there was something funny about how much time you spent together."

Curly pretended to laugh and ruffled her hair chuckling at the expression on her face. "Ha ha ha missy, but no we had read Mr. Simmon's lesson plans and we wanted to be prepared!"

"How did you get to my lesson plans?" Mr Simmons asked crossing his arms and looking sternly at the boys.

"They were on the table..." Curly said dismissivley

"I could have sworn I locked them..."

"Okay let's get this show on the road shall we, then?" Brainy said cutting him off and hopping out of his seat.

"If any of you are sensitive to extreme awesomeness and sexiness I advise you to leave the room this instant becuase once we start...there is no stopping us."

Everyone laughed as Curly plugged his ipod in to the dock MR. Simmons had installed to make it easier for the class to have thier music. The girls instantly blushed scarlett as the music began with the familiar clapping of a Britney Spears song.

Curly started out looking out at them with what he thought was a sexy pout. But it just made the girls laugh out loud.

For whatever reason,  
I feel like I've been wanting you all my life You don't understand I'm so glad we're at the same place At the same time, it's over now

Brainy cut him off leaning casually his back against Curly's shoulder, snapping in time to the music

I spotted you dancin'  
You made all the boys stare Those lips and your brown eyes (oooh)  
And the sexy hair

Brainy was able to ruffle his light blonde hair before Curly pushed him off sending Brainy sliding across the floor on his knees in an awesome way.

I should shake my thang (Brainy made a moaning sound that made even Curly blush)  
Make the world want you (Brainy:Hahaha)  
Tell your boys you'll be back I wanna see what you can do

They all cheered as the duo started to dance in perfect sync with each other.

Helga bit her lip and laughed quietly to herself before leaning her chin on Arnold's shoulder whispering "Maybe we should let them get together and do duets more often."  
She didn't notice Arnold clasp his fist tighter or the fact that his teeth were grit tightly together as he muttered a soft "Yeah, we should."

What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
Not tryin to sound conceited but you and me were meant to be (yeah)  
You're a sexy girl, I'm a nice guy Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world!

(Both) If I was your boyfriend

(Curly) Sometimes a girl just needs one

Brainy flexed his arm winking in Lila's direction sending the poor red head to hide her face in Phoebe's arm. She giggled as Helga patted her on the back.

Keep you on my arm girl

(Curly) To love her and to hold

(Brainy)  
I can be a gentleman

(Curly)  
And when a girl is with one

(Both)  
If I was your boyfriend

(Curly) Then she's in control!

Both If I was your boyfriend

Now they all knew that Brainy was pretty good at rapping but they had no clue what Curly was capable of until he opened his mouth

Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow burr!

(Brainy)  
Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend You could be my girlfriend until the - world ends Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind Swaggie

(Both)  
If I was your boyfriend

(Curly)  
So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl

(Brainy)  
Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend

(Curly)  
If I was your man (Brainy:If I was your man )  
I'd never leave you girl

(Both)  
I just want to love you, and treat you right If I was your boyfriend

(Curly) Sometimes a girl just needs one

(Brainy) Keep you on my arm girl

(Cruly) To love her and to hold

(Both)  
I can be a gentleman

Curly went up to his seat winking at every girl he passed as he walked up the steps to his platform. Brainy doing the same on the other side. However once they reached them they did not sit but continued to sway to the music.

(Curly)  
And when a girl is with one

(Both)  
If I was your boyfriend

(Curly)  
Then she's in control!

(Both) If I was your boyfriend

Curly looked at Brainy and shook his head his expression looking like he was exhausted "Can't live with them." he said

Brainy smirked and pointed at Curly as if they were sharing a joke "Can't live wthout them."

With that they both flopped down onto their seats taking in the applausewith cocky smiles.

*This song is the mashup boyfriend/boys from glee! I absolutely love it for some reason. Anyway at the start of the story I list some of the duets and I was wondering if anyone wanted me to do those duets because I do have some ideas. But if you guys have any ideas for those pairs let me know. I want to post something by tuseday so let me know soon okie dokie. cool 


	11. Chapter 11: Singing in the rain

"Okay who's next?" Mr. Simmons said wiping a tear out of his eye from laughing so hard at Curly and Brainy.

Arnold raised his hand shakily and Helga grew wide eyes shaking her head "We'll go." he said much more confident then he felt.

Helga slapped him lightly on the chest and he looked at her completely hypnotized by her blue eyes "What are you thinking football head. WE don't even have a song."

"I know what we can sing Helga." he said smiling softly at her

"Care to share it with me Football head?" she asked gawking at him as he stood up and moved to the center of the room.

"Oh you'll know it when I start Helga." he said a sly grin crossing his face

"What makes you so sure of that, hmm Football Head?" she asked crossing her arms and glaring playfully at him.

"Because I heard you singing it this morning." he said taking his phone out of his pocket and scrolling through his music to the song in question. He knew it was her favorite and he had a feeling why. He couldn't wait to show her just how much he cared.

(Uh-huh, uh-huh) Yeah, Helga (Uh-huh, uh-huh) Good girl gone bad (Uh-huh, uh-huh) Take three...action!  
(Uh-huh, uh-huh) Woah!

Helga gasped as he started knowing the song as soon as it started. She couldn't believe he had this song. Not many people knew about the mashup. It was one of her all time favorites. She couldn't stop herself as she got up and started to sing the familiar words.

You have my heart And we'll never be worlds apart May be in magazines But you'll still be my star Baby, 'cause in the dark You can't see shiny cars And that's when you need me there With you I'll always share 'Cause I...

He grinned at her reaction and cut her off taking over with the cross over song. As he sang his mind drifted back to that dark morning what seemed like a lifetime ago. He had just gotten out of the car and she was the first thing his young eyes saw. She looked like an angel that his grandpa had shown him in those old story books. Her blond hair was tied into two pigtails and her sky blue eyes were shining with sadness.

I'm singin' in the rain (We'll shine together)  
Just singin' in the rain (We'll be forever)  
What a glorious feeling (Be a friend)  
And I'm happy again (Stick it out 'til the end)  
I'm laughing at clouds (More than ever)  
So dark, up above (We'll share each other)  
I'm singin', singin' in the rain (Umbrella)  
You can stand under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh eh eh eh eh eh)

He took her hands and wrapped his arm around her waist swaying with her as he twirled his hand around near his shoulder as if twirling an umbrella. Helga smiled and they sang in perfect harmony the bridge of the song.

These fancy things Will never come in between You're part of my entity Here for infinity When the world has took its part When the world has dealt its cards If the hand is hard Together we'll mend your heart 'Cause I...

He had thought she was beautiful then too. Even with all the mud caked on her. He had been too quick to judge her when she started to be mean. He wished now that he had been able to see past that and made a better effort to get close to her. They had wasted so much time.

I'm singin' in the rain (We'll shine together)  
Just singin' in the rain (We'll be forever)  
What a glorious feeling (Be a friend)  
And I'm happy again (Stick it out 'til the end)  
I'm laughing at clouds (More than ever)  
So dark, up above (We'll share each other)  
I'm singin', singin' in the rain (Umbrella)

You can stand under my umbrella (Umbrella)  
Ella, ella, eh eh eh (Just singin' in the rain)  
Under my umbrella (What a glorious feeling)  
Ella, ella, eh eh eh (And I'm happy again)  
Under my umbrella (I'm laughing at clouds)  
Ella, ella, eh eh eh (So dark, up above)  
Under my umbrella (I'm singin')  
Ella, ella, eh eh eh eh eh eh (Singin' in the rain...)

Helga laughed as he twirled her around the floor in a lively way. Holding her hips tightly but gently. She put out her arms and stretched them to the ceiling looking up at it as if rain would suddenly pour down on her. He smiled up at her happy to see her smile.

It's rainin', rainin'  
Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin'  
Baby, come here to me Come here to me It's rainin', rainin'  
Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin' (More than ever)  
Baby, come here to me Come here to me

It's rainin', rainin' (I'm singin' in the rain)  
Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin' (Just singin' in the rain)  
Baby, come here to me (What a glorious feeling)  
Come here to me (And I'm happy again)  
It's rainin', rainin' (I'm laughing at cluods)  
Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin' (So dark, up above)  
Baby, come here to me (The sun's in my heart)  
And I'm ready for love

It was an umbrella that had started it all. All the madness, all the pain, all the anger, and all the love. He just hadn't realized it. He had always been a sunshine kind of guy. But now he was really starting to love the rain.

My umbrella, my umbrella My umbrella, my umbrella

* I know it is another glee mashup! For those of you who don't like Glee sorry. I happen to love Glee. and it fit these guys so well I thought. ANyway hoped ya'll liked it! Rate Comment. Kay bye love you. 


	12. Chapter 12:What a feeling

"Lila and Phoebe it looks like you have been discussing a song. Do you think that you guys are ready?" Mr. Simmons asked

"I think that we are ever so ready Mr. Simmons." Lila said smiling at Phoebe

"Ready as ever." Phoebe said smiling as well.

Lila smiled once more before slowly standing up. The lyrics dripped from her mouth slowly and almost sadly. It sent a chill through the air. She walked down the platform steps.

First, when there's nothing but a slow glowing dream That your fear seems to hide deep inside your mind All alone I have cried, silent tears full of pride In a world made of steel, made of stone

She smiled suddenly and picked up her pace quickly pluggin gin the music that blasted joyfully throughout the room as Phoebe sang the next part running comically to catch up with her.

Well, I hear the music close my eyes, feel the rhythm Wrap around, take a hold of my heart

They both grabbed each others hands and twirled around the room. They let go suddenly and twirled gracefully their full skirts rounding and floating prettily around them (without showing anything).

What a feeling, being's believin'  
I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life Take your passion and make it happen Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life

Now, I hear the music, close my eyes feel the rhythm, wrap around take hold of my heart

What a feeling, being's believin'  
I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life Take your passion and make it happen Pictures come alive, now I'm dancing through my life What a feeling

What a feeling (I am music now)  
Being's believin'  
(I am rhythm now)  
Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life

Lila looked out at her audience and smiled as she saw instead of the seventeen year old versions of her friends she saw them as they were eight years ago at the age of nine. Then they were twelve growing awkwardly in middle school.

What a feeling (I can really have it all)  
What a feeling (Pictures come alive when I call)  
I can have it all (I can really have it all)  
Have it all (Pictures come alive when I call)

They grew in front of her eyes and she couldn't fight the tears that came up. Her smile grew wider as memories flashed past her. The good times they all had been through. All the bad. They struggles and the easy going days. The friendships formed and the bonds made.

Call, call, call, call, what a feeling (I can have it all)  
Being's believin'  
(Being's believin')  
Take your passion, make it happen (Make it happen)  
What a feeling

She hoped it would never end. That they would continue to watch eachother. To see each other grow old. To see each other get married, have children, and then tell them all about their own childhoods. Tell them all the stories. OT have a family that would never disband. So that no matter what she could walk back through her memories and never miss a single detail.

* Glee version but the original is by Irene Cara. 


	13. Chapter 13:Don't you want me?

At first she wasn't bothered. It was just a little flirting. Innocent even. But then he had started to reciprocate. That's when the little green monster popped up in her chest. She had tried to dismiss it but it just kept getting bigger as the days went on. It was even worse tonight. The dance floor was packed with her fellow classmates but she could spot him anywhere. His crazy eyes glinting until the spotlights, the way his short hair swirled when with his every move. He was dancing with a girl from one of his classes. Talking and laughing loudly, enough to sound over the blaring music. She kept pulling him closer to her making Rhonda look away as the grin curled on his twisted little face. SHe sneered, and began to scold herself. THis was Curly for god's sakes. Her old stalker that would sniff her hair and try to cut it. She could do better than that. But over the past few weeks she had been asking herself if she really wanted to do better than that. The song playing began to drift off into another. A song that gave off a hypnotic 80's beat. She smiled As Curly got an excited look on his face and hopped up in down.

You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar When I met you I picked you out, I shook you up And turned you around Turned you into someone new Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet Success has been so easy for you But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now And I can put you back down too.

Rhonda smirked as the girl backed away from him, obviously scared of the amount of energy that was coming from the boy. "So she couldn't handle Curly could she? Maybe I can show her how it's done."

Don't. Don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me Don't. Don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me

She made her way across the dance floor. Slidding past hundreds of tightly packed bodies moving in time with the music. Until she came to a stop next to him. But she did not look at him. Instead she began to dance with Brainy who knew all too well what she was doing. So he played along with her.

It's much too late to find When you think you've changed your mind You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry

He watched her body twirling with excitment. She was always such a tease. But he really didn't mind. It was all for the thrill, for both him and her. So he did the only thing that felt natural. He teased her back grabbing a random girl out of the crowd and dancing with her.

Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me? Oh!  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me? Oh!

Rhonda looked over her shoulder at him and her lip curled upwards when she saw her plan wasn't exactly working. She turned to face him and was moving her hips seductivly pulling Brainy up behind her with his hands wrapped around her waist.

I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar That much is true But even then I knew I'd find a much better place Either with or without you The five years we have had have been such good at times I still love you But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own I guess it's just what I must do

Don't. Don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me Don't. Don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me

It's much too late find When you think you've changed your mind You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry

Curly released the girl from his grasp and ripped Rhonda from Brainy's grasp making her fall into his own arms. Their friends looked on the scene. Though they were not shocked by the pairing they were entranced by the way the two moved tofether. They hadn't seen anyone dance that intensly since the Tango incident.

Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me? Oh!  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me? Oh!

He dipped her suddenly and swirled her around before bringing her back to him. Pecking her lips lightly before continuing with the song. She gently grabbed his jaw and pulled him toward her not touching their lips together. Curly shuddered feeling them scrape past his own.

Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me? Oh!  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me? Oh!

Rhonda couldn't hold it back any longer and smashed her lips to his. he wasn't surprised at all. In fact he had noticed her strange behanvior and quickly figured out what was going on. He smirked into their kiss and when she pulled away grinned down at her.

"I had a feeling your answer would be yes," he said winking

"Oh shut up you twisted little freak." she said pulling him back to her once more.

* Song by The human league or you can listen to the glee cast way they are both very good. 


	14. Chapter 14: Wrecking Ball

Helga froze in her tracks as she walked past the doorway to the living room. She was hoping that she didn't see what she thought she did. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply the air coming in like knives, jabbing at her lungs. She backed up slowly and opened her eyes turning towards them. She opened her eyes,hoping it was all just a dream. Her heart stopped as she took in the thin woman sitting on the couch next to the tall, large man who looked like he was scowling. Her father sat on the opposite couch obviously as happy about the situation as she was.

"What are they doing here?" she asked a little out of breath

"Helga..." her grandmother slurred looking up at her with her droppy eyes. "we came to see you honey...we miss you."

"Why did you let them in?" she asked her father

"Hey, hey hey young lady respect your elders." Bob said angrily before recoiling at the look Helga's father gave him

"My daughter will repect whoever she wants to. I told you from the minute you came into this house, Pataki, that you shouldn't expect her to be remotely kind to you after the hell you put her through." her father snapped. She looked to him and noticed that his eyes were puffy and red, like he had been crying.

"Dad what's wrong?" she asked slowly backing away from everyone. Her father didn't cry easily. So something had to be really reall wrong.

"Hel...Angel please sit down." he said opening his arms

"No! Tell me what's wrong." she said looking around the room for a clue. She found it. Sitting on the glass coffee table were a stack of papers. She had seen them before. About a year ago when she had left Bob and mariam forever. They were the papers that determined who would have custody over her. "Why are there custody papers on the table?"

her father blinked rapidly and walked towards her only to have her back further. "Angel there is a problem with my having custody with you. You see your grandparents they found...they found a legal document that your mother had drawn up. They state that..in the event...of her...of her...death...then your grandparents become your legal gaurdian."

"But, now your here." Helga said tears brimming in her blue eyes. "Surely you have more rights over them. YOu are my father."

"Sweetie I wish it were that simple. Seeing as I was gone for most of your life and this document was made before i came into your life this contracts binds you to them. I will try and fight it but I don't know what they will do. I'm sorry honey but with this paper, it breaks the court order."

"So your telling me that without this paper. This would never be a problem?"

He nodded and she turned her attention furiously to the two people sitting on her couch "Why did you even bring this here. No body knew about it until you brought it into light! You couldn't just leave me alone! I was happy! I was finally happy and you ruined it! YOu ruined it."

"Helga...baby." Mariam said standing up

"No! No!"

She ran out the door and into the streets tears falling from her face. She ran like the Devil himself was chasing her. Her mind wasn't working. She couldn't hear anything only the pounding of her own heart. She didn't see anything. Not even the blonde boy who watched her run down the street. She didn't hear him call her name. Nor did she hear the footsteps as he followed her. She kept on running running until she reached the pond in the middle of the park. She stopped just in front of where the water touched the bank. She clutched her hair and threaded it between her fingers breathing hard. She closed her eyes. She need to calm down. She needed to get her stress levels down. The doctor said that she really needed to stop stressing out so much. So she did the only thing that felt natural to her. She started to sing.

We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain we jumped never asking why we kissed, I fell under your spell A love no one could deny

Don t you ever say I just walked away I will always want you I can t live a lie, running for my life I will always want you

She took a step forward into the water and crashed to her knees letting the frezzing water soak into her jeans and send pin needles of cold through her skin.

I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me Yeah, you wreck me

She had always thought that living with her dad was took good to be true. She knew that sooner or later something would ruin it. SHe just didn't think that Bob or Mariam would do it. They didn't want her. They had made that perfectly clear. She thought they finally let her be happy.

I put you high up in the sky And now, you re not coming down It slowly turned, you let me burn And now, we re ashes on the ground

Don t you ever say I just walked away I will always want you I can t live a lie, running for my life I will always want you

She was freezing but that didn't stop her from moving further into the water. The pain was nothing compared to how she had felt before. Her heart had completely shattered and now the water was healing it slightly. Just enough to numb it.

I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me I came in like a wrecking ball Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung Left me crouching in a blaze and fall All you ever did was wreck me Yeah, you wreck me

She looked up at the sky and sighed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Without even thinking she let her legs cave in beneath her and she had settled on the bottom she opened her eyes. Her hair floated and looked like a ray of sunlight. Tiny bubbles of air floated from her mouth and the water created a sound barrier around her.

I never meant to start a war I just wanted you to let me in And instead of using force I guess I should ve let you win I never meant to start a war I just wanted you to let me in I guess I should ve let you win

Don t you ever say I just walked away I will always want you

She felt something wrap around her waist and tug. She let out a scream that came out in a burst of bubbles. She felt her head break the surface and she took in a big gulp of air. Her lungs burned with it. She hadn't realized just how much she needed air.

I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me I came in like a wrecking ball Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung Left me crouching in a blaze and fall All you ever did was wreck me Yeah, you, you wreck me Yeah, you, you wreck me

She looked around and saw a Football headed boy looking at her bobbing in the water. His eyes were wide and stared at her worridly. His breathing was hard and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"What were you doing!" he shouted his bottom lip shivering.

She soon realized that she too was shivering violently as she spoke "I was...tttthinking...ffffoootball head." she said

"THINKING! UNDER THE WATER? IN THE MIDDLE OF NOVEMBER? WHY!" he asked "YOUR LIPS ARE TURNING BLUE HELGA!"

"Okay therrre is nnnooo nnnneed to shshshshshout."

"YOU...you're right. I'm sssorry." he said pulling her out of the pond and back onto the bank. He set her down carefully and placed the sweater ,which he took off before going after her, and put it around her shoulders. "Can you s...s..stand?"

SHe nodded and stood up clutching at the sweater. She muttered a thanks and let him lead her out of the park.

"Come on, we can go to my house and warm up." he said taking her hand and leading her down the street "And you can tell me what made you jump into that freezing cold water."

She simply nodded and let him lead her away. Silently melting by the simple fact that he wasn't letting go of her hand. 


	15. Chapter 15:Cry

Seeing Helga with her dad made Arnold feel something deep inside. Feelings that he wanted so badly to just let go. Feelings of abandonment and of not being wanted. He tried not think that way about his parents. But as he watched Helga being hugged and kissed and scolded by her father for scaring him like that he felt the familiar sensation bubble up in his stomach. Tears welled up in his eyes and he turned away. No one noticed this, or so he thought, as he left the living room and went slowly up the stairs to his bedroom letting the tears slowly track down his face.

If anyone asks I'll tell them we both just moved on When people all stare I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue Pretend I'm okay with it all Act like there's nothing wrong

He closed his door silently and flopped down on his bed. he turned on his side and looked at the picture of his parents smiling at him surrounded by thick jungle foliage. His throat burned but the words kept coming. His voice cracked but he just couldn't stop.

Is it over yet Can I open my eyes Is this as hard as it gets Is this what it feels like to really cry Cry

If anyone asks I'll tell them we just grew apart What do I care if they believe me or not Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart I'll pretend I'm okay with it all Act like there's nothing wrong

Everytime he saw some little kid walking down the street with their parents he had to fight away the tears. He had to force the smile on his face and he had to shut all of the bad feelings away. He hid it well too no one knew how much he hurt inside. Or how broken he felt. No one had ever seen him break, except for Helga but just that one time. He was Mr. Sunshine to everyone else, but when it was just him in his room all he could see where cloudy skys

Is it over yet Can I open my eyes Is this as hard as it gets Is this what it feels like to really cry Cry

I'm talking in circles I'm lying, they know it Why won't this just all go away

He grabbed the picture and held it to his chest rolling over on his back. He looked up at the stary sky visible even as the rain poured down and streaked his sky light. Tears poured out of his green eyes emulating the weather. He could feel his heart break into a million pieces and knit themselves together again just like it always did. And the voice in the back of his mind tell him that he needed to be strong. But he didn't want to be strong anymore. He just wanted to break even if it was for a little bit.

Is it over yet Can I open my eyes Is this as hard as it gets Is this what it feels like to really cry Cry

He finally let himself and his sobs were loud and echoed off the room. So loud he didn't hear the door open. He had his eyes closed and an arm over them trying to sop away the tears. He didn't feel the bed sink as she sat next to him. But he felt her when she swiped her thumb across her cheek stopping a tear that had managed to get past the fabric of his shirt. He wanted to stop crying and pull himself together but she sighed and said "I know Football Head...I know."

He sobbed again and she pulled him up into a sitting position resting his head against her shoulder. She let him cry and stroked his hair rocking slightly back and forth a tear or two falling out of her own eyes.

"I'll always be here for you." she whispered as he pulled away all cried out. He looked into her face and let out a small hiccup of surprise as she gave him a soft and quick peck on the lips. "Always."

She made to get up but he took her arm in his hand stopping her. "Please, stay with me?" he begged

"Are you sure?" she asked gently. he nodded and she gave him a soft smile. "Okay then, move over."

He held her to him tightly and watched her as sleep overcame her and she drifted off. He felt his heart give a heave as the moon's beams fell on her making her pale skin glow. "Always." he whispered before letting himself sleep alongside her.

*I know I'm evil but hey I needed a set up for Pretending because I really want to do that one and now I've got it! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA FREE THE ANIMALS! Whoa went a little Curly there. I think it's bed time. Night All. Song by Kelly Clarkson -Snow


	16. Chapter 16: Somebody who loves me

Lila usually got to school early. She was there before most students, save for the teachers and the other staff. So she expected to have the choir room to herself as she usually did. She had set up her music and had warmed up her voice. She looked around the room and carefully eyed the hallways. She was always shy about dancing because she didn't think she was all that good at it. She checked the time and laughed when she realized students probably wouldn't be showing up for at least another hour. Once she was sure that nobody would be was going to come down the halls she began to twirl and jump and move her feet to the beat sometimes stumbling.

Clock strikes upon the hour And the sun begins to fade Still enough time to figure out How to chase my blues away Ive done alright up till now Its the light of day that shows me how And when the night falls the lonely heart calls

Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me

Lila groaned as she stumbled into a turn and she turned the music back to the part she had messed up on and tried again, only coming to the same result. She continued to do this over and over again. Too consintrated to realize that a certain light blonde boy was watching her. Brainy was supposed to be finnishing a math test this morning, but that was before he noticed the red head dancing around the choir room. He leaned against the door peering in the small window. He chuckled as she stamped her foot and groaned up at the ceiling. He opened the door and said "You are taking too big a stride. It's causing you to put too much pressure on that leg."

Lila blushed as red as her hair and whirled around only to loose her footing once again. SHe closed her eyes and prepared to meet the floor but instead she fell against a pair of warm and strong arms. He smiled down at her "Told ya."

Lila slowly picked herself up and wormed out of his grasp "I...um...I was just...how long have you been there?"

Brainy grinned and ran a hand through his hair. "Somewhere between feel the heat and somebody who loves me...the first time around."

"Oh well...I...umm..don't laugh at me okay." she said hiding her face in her hands.

"Why would I laugh at you?" he asked seriously raising one eye brow.

"BEcause I'm HORRIBLE!" she said the sound of her voice muffled by her hands. She peeked at him through her fingers as he started to chuckle a bit.

"YOu're not horrible Lila." he said taking off his coat and placing it on a nearby chair. "You just need a little practice. Come on show me what you need help on."

"YOu're going to help me?" she asked taking her hands away. "Why?"

"Because this seems pretty important to you." he said looking shly at her "So I want to help."

Lila blushed and nodded mumbling an okay before she turned the music back on and clearing her throat.

Ive been in love and lost my senses Spinning through the town Sooner or later the fever ends And I wind up feeling down I need a woman who ll take a chance On a love that burns hot enough to last So when the night falls My lonely heart calls

Brainy watched as her feet moved and helped her fix every flaw she had. He had to admit her footwork needed to be improved but other than that she wasn't all that bad. She was watching him out of the corner of her eye and noticed the soft smile and the caring glint in his eyes. Her knees grew weak at it and she fell once again this time landing against his chest. He laughed and pulled her up spinning her around and taking her hand in his own.

Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me

Somebody who somebody who Somebody who loves me Somebody who somebody who To hold me in her arms oh I need a woman who ll take a chance On a love that burns hot enough to last So when the night falls My lonely heart calls.

Lila smiled at him and rolled her eyes a little at the cocky smile of his face as he expertly moved his feet. She spun out of his arms and matched up her feet with his moving in the same way he did. He grinned at her impressed. she had already picked up some of the basic movements that she was missing.

Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me

Ohhh, ohhh Come on baby, haha Yea Now get with this

He pulled her back to him and twirled her fast making her laugh out loud. He put his hands around her waist and swung her in the air first to one side and then to the other. She hooked a leg around his waist as he dipped her low. He smiled at her making her head dizzy and humming.

Don t you wanna dance With me baby?  
Don t you wanna dance With me girl?  
Don t you wanna dance With me baby?

With somebody who loves me.

Don t you wanna dance say you wanna dance Don t you wanna dance?  
Don t you wanna dance say you wanna dance Don t you wanna dance?  
Don t you wanna dance say you wanna dance?  
Uh huh. with somebody who loves me

He spun her outwards and then caught her gently dipping her. They panted slightly trying to catch their breath. He looked down on the girl, the girl who he had admired since the start of sixth grade. The girl who had always said hi to him, every morning like clockwork. THe girl who invaded his dreams and thoughts with her smile and the way she laughed. The one who he had spent countless hours with Helga trying to come up with a plan to woo. He couldn't stop himself as he slowly lifted her back up and brought his face close to hers so that once she was upright again her lips were smashed against his. He kissed her with everything he had. Trying to convey how much he admired her, how much he liked her, and how much he deeply wanted to love her. He smiled inwardly as she responded to him. But his happiness was short lived as she ripped herself away from him and put a hand over her mouth eyes wide and terrified.

"I...I...Lila...I'm.' he began but she squeaked and took off towards the door slamming it behind her.

Brainy looked on after her longingly. He hung his head and grabbed his coat sighing as he left the room. He really needed to talk to Helga. 


	17. Chapter 17: Crush

Brainy moped around trying to look for Helga. His heart lurched every time he thought he saw Lila run past him. She had rejected him. Ran away from him after he kissed her. He thought she liked him. He had told himself not to get his hopes up, that Helga had to be mistaken. That she was imagining the look of admiration in Lila's eyes.

I hung up the phone tonight Something happened for the first time Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush

Cause the possibility That you would ever feel the same way About me, is just too much, just too much

He first realized he had a crush on Lila after she smiled at him in the sixth grade. Helga had run away for some unknown reason, probably Arnold related leaving the two pre-teens completely alone together. As he walked her home he noticed that his palms had started to get slick with sweat and he was having thoughts of giving her a goodnight kiss. He had shaken himself out of it and told himself that he was just lonely, after all he had moved on from Helga two years ago and he missed having someone to care about in that he had kept it to himself and to his horror it only intensified over the years.

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you You got me hypnotized, so mesmorized And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush aint going away-ay-ay-ay Going away-ay-ay-ay

He found himself trying to get closer to her. Helping her out whenever she was stuck in a class. Even if he had to learn the damn subject before he tried. He would go over to take care of her whenever she felt sick and stayed home from school. He protected her from bullies. He even took her out and acted frustrated when 'Helga said she couldn't make it' just to test the waters.

Has it ever crossed your mind When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take Cause I believe that we can make this into Something that will last, last forever, forever!

Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

He knew that what he was feeling wasn't just a crush. He knew the way his heart skipped a beat when he saw her smile or the way he had to force himself to breathe when he looked at her meant that he felt so much more. In fact he felt more for her than he had anyone else. That included Helga, the very first girl he fell in love with. Unfortunantly Brainy wasn't the best at hiding his emotions and his best blonde friend caught on to him in the eigth grade. She had been trying to help him woo 'Miss Perfect' ever since.

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush aint going away-ay-ay-ay Going away-ay-ay-ay

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you You got me hypnotized, so mesmorized And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush aint going away-ay-ay-ay This crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay

Tears began to fill his eyes as he slouched past everyone in the halls. He walked up to said blonde who was digging in her locker talking to the football headed blonde quietly. A sudden surge of anger pulsed through him as he took her form in. He straightened his back and marched toward her. Just as she removed her hand from it he slammed the locker door shut. The clanking as it latched back into it's proper place reverberated off the walls causing some people to stop and look at the scene that was enfolding in front of them.

"Hey, Brainy." she said looking at him cautiously "What's up? You look kind of pissed. Is everything alright?"

He looked at her and shook his head furiously "NO EVERYTHING IS NOT ALRIGHT!" he shouted before lowering his voice to a powerful growl. "This is all your fault HELGA GERALDINE SUMMERS. If it wasnt for you none of this would ever happen."

"Brainy, what happened?" she asked taken aback by his sudden anger. Her large blue eyes were wider then ever before and she blinked rapidly to keep the tears away. "What's going on? What did I do?"

Brainy didn't have a reason to be mad at her but at the moment he didn't really need one. He was just so god damned hurt and confused that he was blinded "YOu know what Helga forget it! FOrget everything." he whispered "I wish I never even met you."

Helga gasped and called out to him as he walked away not bothering to keep the tears away this time.

Going away Going away-ay-ay-ay Going away-ay-ay-ay

*Thought I would expand a little on the whole Brainy Lila thing. I know I am simply dispicable but hey that's life people. But I plan on making it even more complicated so buckle up cowboys you are in for a wild ride. By the way please if you have an ideas what so ever please let me know. I am kind of running out and I need some really angsty songs for what is going to go down. This one is rather short so I just may be doing another one tonight. Maybe maybe not; so if there is not another chapter after this then you will know that I did in fact not go through with my plan. :) 


	18. Chapter 18

Helga made her way into the choir room sadly. Arnold had tried to talk to her but she couldn't help but feel miserable after her showdown with Brainy. She had tried to go home but her father wouldn't let her because she would have to miss three days for some photoshoot or another. So she was stuck in the choir room not really feeling up to hearing people sing. But when she looked up she saw Lila waiting for everyone to take their seats. Helga smiled a little bit, hearing Lila sing was a god sent. She always had the brightest little tune. But as she began Helga felt her heart sink into her chest. Great this is just what she needed.

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene I'm begging of you please don't take my man Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene Please don't take him just because you can Your beauty is beyond compare With golden locks of auburn hair With ivory skin and eyes of saphirre blue

Helga flinched as Lila's eyes looked straight at her and narrowed. Helga sunk lower in her chair and Arnold put a comforting hand on her shoulder. But she shivered under the coldness of the gaze that was trailed on her. First Brainy and now Lila? What was going on?

Your smile is like a breath of spring Your voice is soft like summer rain And I cannot compete with you, Jolene

Lila's mind took her back to the times she would see them whisper in class. How he would laugh when she told him something. The way he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. She even heard him mutter her name during the times he would fall asleep in Enlish class.

He talks about you in his sleep There's nothing I can do to keep From crying when he calls your name, Jolene

Tears formed in Lila's eyes and she ripped them away from her and searched for Brainy but he was no where to be seen. He must have been embarassed by her. She had kissed him and now he was too embarassed to look at her. And all because of her! All because of Helga.

And I can easily understand How you could easily take my man But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene I'm begging of you please don't take my man Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene Please don't take him just because you can

She just had to take him from her. She had to have known how much she loved him. She didn't exactly hide it. But still Helga flirted and was all buddy buddy with him, slowly pulling him back in her clutches. But she had Arnold, didn't she? Why did she need Brainy!

You could have your choice of men But I could never love again He's the only one for me, Jolene

I had to have this talk with you My happiness depends on you And whatever you decide to do, Jolene

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene I'm begging of you please don't take my man Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene Please don't take him even though you can Jolene, Jolene

Helga looked at Lila with big sad eyes trying to convey to her her hurt and confusion. But she just looked away glaring at the floor. Unable to control it any longer she grabbed her bag and left the classroom, arnold following close behind her. Lila tried to pretend she didn't notice and looked away before taking her seat with the others who were just as confused as Helga was.

*Not my best work but I rather like it. Oh the angst! 


	19. Chapter 19: Centerfold

"Thanks for coming with me Arnold." Helga said as they neared the hotel they would be staying at while Helga did one of her many boring photoshoots. "Usually Brainy comes with me but...well you know."

Arnold smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "No problem, Grandma and Grandpa were more than happy to let me come with you. It's only three days." He looked around the car and clicked his tongue apprecativly. "I can't believe that they sent a limo for you."

She pursed her lips and stared out the window "Yeah, they do it to 'enhance my image'." she said gagging playfully "Make me more of a star I guess. Makes me seem more important then I really am."

"DOn't say that Helga." he retorted putting his hand on hers "You are plenty important."

She smiled up at him but he could see a glimmer behind her eyes. "Thanks football head." She groaned as the driver looked behind him and told her that they were approaching their destination. "Here we go again." she said pulling a pair of sun glasses out of her purse and putting them on. She faked a smile and looked at Arnold who laughed slightly.

"Come on Ken, let's go party." she said in a false cheery voice. She grabbed his hand tightly in hers and they pushed past the mass of people to the lobby.

Early the next morning Arnold found himself sittin uncomfortably in a chair as Helga's beautiful face was smothered by what seemed like pounds of makeup. He laughed as she made faces at him whenever the girls pulled away from her. She wore a bright pink fuzzy robe that hid whatever it was she was wearing from him. When he asked she just blushed and changed the subject. He was anxious to see what she would look like up there.

"Helga! It is showtime!" An annoyingly upbeat voice sang from where they would be taking the pictures.

She looked around and gave him a small smile. She pulled him along and he felt his mouth run dry as an artificial beach scene came into view. He blushed as he realized why Helga was so embarassed by what she was hiding under the robe. But she wasn't embarassed now. In fact he had never seen her so confident, even while she was singing, as she was in front of camera.

He felt his face go hot as the robe hit the floor and Helga was left in nothing but a pink bikini with a white scarf tied around her. His palms started to sweat and inappropriate thoughts started to invade his mind. He turned out of the doorway and leaned against the wall.

Does she walk? Does she talk?  
Does she come complete?  
My homeroom homeroom angel Always pulled me from my seat

She was pure like snowflakes No one could ever stain The memory of my angel Could never cause me pain

Years go by I'm lookin' through a girly magazine And there's my homeroom angel on the pages in-between

His body felt hot but his blood was running through him like ice filled with shock and pure adrenaline. His heart was beating so fast he was pretty sure it had been replaced with a race car engine. He put a fist to his heart and felt it beat.

My blood runs cold My memory has just been sold My angel is the centerfold Angel is the centerfold

My blood runs cold My memory has just been sold My angel is the centerfold Angel is the centerfold

He peeked back into the room and she caught his eye as she turned her head just slightly. He blushed as winked at him before turning her attention back to the camera. He had always found her attractive and would admire her in class. But this was totally different, it was like she was a totally different person.

Slipped me notes under the desk While I was thinkin' about her dress I was shy I turned away Before she caught my eye

I was shakin' in my shoes Whenever she flashed those baby-blues Something had a hold on me When angel passed close by

He tried to remember what she had looked like last night in her light pink sweater and her slightly baggy sweatpants but the image of her in that bikini would not leave his mind. He stepped out of the room again and he noticed he was breathing harder than he had been before. Darn it! He was Mr. Goody two shoes he shouldn't be thinking these thoughts about one of his best friends.

Those soft and fuzzy sweaters Too magical to touch Too see her in that negligee Is really just too much

My blood runs cold My memory has just been sold My angel is the centerfold Angel is the centerfold

My blood runs cold My memory has just been sold My angel is the centerfold Angel is the centerfold

It's okay I understand This ain't no never-never land I hope that when this issue's gone I'll see you when your clothes are on

Take you car, Yes we will We'll take your car and drive it We'll take it to a motel room And take 'em off in private

The totally innocent picture of Helga, the little girl who would bully them and play baseball with them was gone. Instead it was replaced with this vixen. With wavy blonde hair flying in the wind and large blue eyes staring off in a seductive manner pulling him in, and those glossy pink lips daring him to cover them with his own.

A part of me has just been ripped The pages from my mind are stripped Oh no, I can't deny it Oh yea, I guess I gotta buy it!

My blood runs cold My memory has just been sold My angel is the centerfold Angel is the centerfold

My blood runs cold My memory has just been sold My angel is the centerfold Angel is the centerfold

Arnold shook his head and was shocked to find that he was back in his chair. He didn't remember going back to there or that Helga had finnished. her robe was covering her once more and she was shaking off all of the makeup artists. She plopped down in her own chair and titled her head back letting out a small groan.

"WEll that was hell." she said

Arnold said nothing but instead swallowed hard as one of her silky legs peeked out from underneath the long silk fabric. She may have been covered up now but in his minds eye he still saw her as he had a few moments ago.

She turned her head to look at him and he quickly looked away. "Well at least day one is over, only two more to go now. Thanks for coming with me Arnold."

Arnold cleared his throat before squeaking out a "NO problem Helga."

*I had a lot of fun writing this one. It is one of my favorite songs and today i was singing it non stop. Then this idea popped into my head. Song is Centerfold by J Geils Band! Check it out. 


	20. Chapter 20: Everybody's Fool

Arnold could hear shouting come from the hotel room that he was sharing with Helga. He had just stepped out for a moment while Helga was in the shower. He needed some time to think about how he really felt about her. He hurried over to the door and opened it. In front of him he saw Helga in shouting match with her manager, Johnny Stitches.

"I won't do it!" she shouted angrily looking close to tears, something that alarmed Arnold very much. Helga did not cry in front of people other than her family and close friends. "YOu can't make me in four years my contract is up! You can't make me sign anything.

"Oh but you see I don't have to," Johnny said in a menacing tone clutching Helga's arm tightly between his fingers "You see since you pulled a little disappearing act when you were younger I can have you for as long as you should have been in my contract."

"What!" she yelled trying to make him release his grip "But you let me out of that contract! I shouldn't even be doing this right now! How can you hold more time over my head! It's impossible."

"Oh but I can girly. I could have you for life if I wanted. It is amazing what you can do with lawyers and money. YOu are lucky I am just asking for ten years. Now get yourself cleaned up! YOu are on the ten p.m. flight to LA for the premire of whatever that movie is."

He flung her hand down and strode out of the room rudely bumping into Arnold who was finally able to move. Helga said nothing but she was hyperventilating standing in the middle of the room in nothing but a white robe with her fingers placed on her mouth.

"Helga," Arnold whispered nervously "Helga are you alright?"

"They want me to do it for ten more years." she said more to herself than Arnold "not four, oh no that wasn't enough for them! Now they want ten! Ten whole years."

She sobbed loudly and Arnold ran to her as she sank to the floor on her knees overing her face in her hands. He tried to pry them away as gently as he could cooing to her in a soft voice. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

She started to freak out at that point throwing him off of her and standing up shaking "I can't do this." she said "I just can't.'

He tried to follow her but she ran to the bathroom and locked him out. "Helga come on open up." he said knocking on the door. "Let's talk about this."

He kept knocking on the door until he heard the bath running and he decided that it might be best to just let her calm down on her own. He made his way over to one of the beds and lay across it wondering how he could make her feel better.

Inside the bathroom Helga sat looking in the mirror at her reflection breathing hevily. Her mascara was running and she had dark circles under her eyes from all the stress and lack of sleep she had been experiencing. She looked away disgusted and looked to the bath that was slowly filling up with water. What was she doing with her life? Why had she agreed to this when she was nine. She hated it and now she had no choice but to be "America's Sweetheart."

Perfect by nature Icons of self indulgence Just what we all need More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

She felt ashamed of who she had become. She was nothing but a puppet a pupper for them to use to sell their products to advertise to those who claimed to 'love her'. She sobbed as she thought of the interveiw she had come from earlier that day. Perfect they had called her, a role model for all girls, a glamor girl with a heart of pure gold. She had to sit there and take it smile and take it.

Look here she comes now Bow down and stare in wonder Oh how we love you No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she Never was and never will be You don't know how you've betrayed me And somehow you've got everybody fooled

But when she got back to the hotel with Arnold she knew exactly what she really was. She was nothing but an ex bully. She was just the girl down the block who played baseball with the boys and didn't give a damn about anybodys feelings. They didn't know her! They didn't know that it killed her everytime she had to put on one of those fru fru dresses and smile at the camera. Or the times she acted like she was happy to be in the public's eyes. Hell sometimes she acted so well that she believed it herself sometimes.

Without the mask Where will you hide?  
I can't find yourself Lost in your lie

She looked at her reflection once more and saw the girl who smiled for the cameras. The one who pretended to be a girly ms. perfect and acted like she loved all the attention. And she hated her! She hated who she was now. She balled up her fists and without thinking slammed it into the mirror shattering it all around her. She felt blinding pain and the feeling of something warm splash her. She could hear Arnold yell out for her and him begin to pound on the door again. She made to answer but she suddenly felt very dizzy and she swooned hitting the floor.

I know the truth now I know who you are And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be You don't know how you've betrayed me And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Arnold wasn't too worried at first. Maybe she had just dropped something or thrown something. It wouldn't be the first time but then he then as he waited he felt something warm and wet sink into his socks drenching them. In alarm he looked down to see water mixed with blood soak into the white carpet surrounding him staining it.

"Helga!" he shouted this time putting his full weight against the door. It budged a tiny bit frustrating him. "HELGA! HELGA!" he shouted "If you can hear me open the door. Helga come on open up! Helga please!"

He bashed against the door once more bashing against the door. He continued to do this over and over again until he finally managed to break it down. He fought a scream as he Saw Hega laying on the floor her eyes fluttering and her lips shaking. Blood mixing with her golden strands. GLass was everywhere around her.

It never was and never will be You're not real and you can't save me And somehow now you're everybody's fool

"Oh God!" he said rushing over to her and searching her for the wound. He grabbed a towel off of the counter and wrapped it around the wound he could on her arm. "It's going to be okay. It will be alright." he said wrapping it tightly and kissing her forhead. He rushed out of the room and picked up his cell phone dialing 911 as he rushed back towards her. He turned off the water to the tub and returned to her side cradeling her head in his lap as he talked to the operater as calmly as he could. "Stay with me Helga, please." he said as they waited for help to arrive. "Stay with me Helgs...I love you please...please just stay with me." 


	21. Chapter 21: Stay by Hurts

He could hear the beeps of the machines and the whoosh of the thing that was giving oxegen. He sat in the uncomfortable chair in the waiting room. It had been an hour since they had gotten there. Helga had been flown to Hillwood Hospital, which was under a legal gag, where she was currently being treated. She had remained unconsious the whole hour and they said she might be unconsious for a while.

"She has lost a lot fo blood." the doctor had said patting ARnold's back.

He already knew that, seeing as most of it was on his skin, or his shirt. He looked down at his hands clasped together in front of him. The palms were completely covered in ruby colored liquid that smelled errily of rust iron. It made the skin beneath itch and become irritated but he refused to remove it. He wouldn't leave until he knew how she was doing.

Blood was smeared on his shirt and pants. Passersby gave him worried looks as they bustled to different rooms. He inhaled deeply and ran his hands through his hair, some blood flaking and settling themselves in his blonde strands. Helga's father was currently in there with her with PHoebe, they had refused to let him in until he cleaned himself up, but he didn't want to leave her side. That is what had gotten them in this mess in the first place.

His eyes had teared up. he should have never left the room. He should have just been a man enough to tell her how he felt the moment he realized it himself. He should have been there, eh should have done...something.

My whole life waiting for the right time To tell you how I feel.  
Know I try to tell you that I need you.  
Here I am without you.  
I feel so lost but what can I do?  
'Cause I know this love seems real But I don't know how to feel.

When the ambulance finally arrived he had been by her side holding her hand. They had tried to shake him off but his grip was far too strong, even though his knees were weakening. They had been loaded up in an amublance where they had placed an oxegen mask over her face and worked to stanch the flow of blood coming from her wrists. When they reached the hospital he had expreted them to work on Helga immedently but apparently Johnny, who they had contacted, had other ideas. He has a helicopter ready to fly her to Hillwood, a little over thirty minutes by air away, in order to keep the hospitals silence while the treated her. And now here he was watching and waiting. Phoebe and Helga's father were waiting for them when they arrived. They had been allowed in while he had to sit here and wait for news.

We say goodbye in the pouring rain And I break down as you walk away.  
Stay, stay.  
'Cause all my life I've felt this way But I could never find the words to say Stay, stay.

He had waited all night only to be told to go home by Helga's father. He wasn't angry. He could never be angry at Arnold, so he said, but he was worried. The blonde boy only made him nervous, seeing him covered in his daughter's blood like that. SO Arnold grudgingly went home to change. His grandparents gaped at him as he walked through the door. They attempted to make a fuss but he robotically made his way to the bathroom. He slammed it shut and locked the doors. He turned on the tap and waited until thick clouds of steam rose into the air.

Alright, everything is alright Since you came along And before you I had nowhere to run to Nothing to hold on to I came so close to giving it up.  
And I wonder if you know How it feels to let you go?

You say goodbye in the pouring rain And I break down as you walk away.  
Stay, stay.  
'Cause all my life I've felt this way But I could never find the words to say Stay, stay.

He stepped inside. Not bothering to remove any of his clothing, except for his shoes which he had kicked off upon entering the house. He put a fist against the wall and bit his lip as the scolding hot water poured over his shoulders. He watched as the blood melted off of him and swirled around in the tub. He could feel it lift off of him but it felt like it only sunk deeper into his skin. He put his hands up to the shower head and let the jets of water hit him. The small streams hit his palm like knives and it cut away the blood cracking it. The tears that ached to burst out of his eyes didn't they stayed in place.

So change your mind And say you're mine.  
Don't leave tonight Stay.

He pictured her lying in that bed, all those tubes sticking out of her body. Keeping her alive. Her eyes closed to the world. Him beling helpless in bringing her back to him. He had scrubbe himself raw by the time the water ran cold. His skin had little pinpricks of blood coming from the pores. He threw back the curtain and stepped out. He shook his head slightly and wrenched open the door. He made his way up the stairs silently, ignoring the stares that followed him. He drapped his sopping wet body into his room before finally pulling the shirt over his head. He slowly shed the sopping layer throwing them in a corner and flinching as they made a sickening goop sound. He rifled through his drawers and pulled out fresh clothes hesitating before pulling them on.

Say goodbye in the pouring rain And I break down as you walk away.  
Stay, stay.  
'Cause all my life I've felt this way But I could never find the words to say Stay, stay.

He walked out the door without a word. He had to get back to the hospital, because as soon as Helga opened her eyes he was going to be there. And he was going to do what he should have done a long time ago. He was going to tell her how he felt about her once and for all. He just hoped she would stay with him. That she would pull through and stay with him.

Stay with me, stay with me,  
Stay with me, stay with me,  
Stay, stay, stay, stay with me. 


	22. Chapter 22: Perfect

"Why did she do it?" Phoebe asked herself holding her best friends cold hand in her own smaller one.  
She looked down at the grey flesh and tears pricked at her eyes and leaked down her pale cheeks.

"I don't think she meant to." Arnold said sniffing looking at her "The doctor said from the wounds on her knuckles it looks like she punched the mirror and it broke sending a shard in her wrist."

Phoebe shook her head and tried not to let her anger and dissapointment show. "I guess we won't know until she wakes up."

Arnold nodded his head and folded his arms across the bed by her side. Phoebe's lips twitched upwards as she looked at the boy. He had finally come to terms with his feelings. 'About damn time.' she thought to herself.

"You need some sleep." she said taking in the dark purple rings surrounding his green eyes.

"I don't want to leave her alone." he said automitcally. He had been saying that for the past week whenever someone suggested that he go home.

"I'll be with her, she won't be alone. Go on, go and get soem sleep."

She reached out and patted his hand causing him to look up at her. He was about to argue but then he saw the pure worry and ernestness in her eyes. he nodded and stood up wavering slightly as his knees buckled.

"You're right. I will just go and squeeze in a few hours." he said throwing her a small smile that she returned.

She watched him leave and sighed looking back at her best friends pale face. She traced the outline of the tubes that snaked their way through her nose delivering air into her lungs.

Made a wrong turn once or twice

Dug my way out, blood and fire

Bad decisions, that's alright

Welcome to my silly life

She didn't see the signs. She thought that Helga's life had gotten better since she moved in with her father. She knew there were a few bumps in the road. WHat with Johnny coming after her again and the Pataki's trying to gain custody over her. But she didn't realize just how much pressure she was under. Her grades had been slipping but she insisted it was just because of all the photoshoot she had been doing in order to please Johnny and get out of her contract.

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss 'No way, it's all good'

It didn't slow me down.

Mistaken, always second guessing

Underestimated, look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

Helga had been cranky lately. Not unusual most of the time but she had been cranky due to sleep deprivation as she had observed. Her skin had gotten a greyish tinge to it and her eyes were lightly rimmed with red. During one of their monthly sleep overs she had heard sniffling coming from her. She had tried to ask her about it but she just continued to say that everything was fine.

You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)

About yourself. You were wrong.

Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)

Make them like you instead.

So complicated,

Look how we all make it.

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game

It's enough, I've done all I could think of

Chased down all my demons

I've seen you do the same

(Oh oh)

She rubbed the back of the cold hand with her thumb tracing every little scratch. Tears were streaming down her face and her vision was swimming. She wished she would just wake up already. SHe wished she knew if she was going to be alright or not. SHe hated seeing her suffer. Always had.

'Please Helga,' she thought 'please just wake up. WE need you."

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard

And it's a waste of my time.

Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere

They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?

"Ph..Pheebs." a quiet voice croaked. Phoebe could have sworn she snapped her neck from looking up so fast. Helga was squinting in the sun light, looking around the room. Phoebe hadn't noticed that her heart monitor was speeding up and she had started to smooth out her breathing.

(Yeah! Oh!)

Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

(You're perfect, you're perfect)

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me.

Phoebe started to cry happily and laughed in pure joy. "Oh! Oh hold on a second!" she shouted to a confused Helga before dashing out of the room and through the hall ways. SHe ran out into the parking lot and noticed ARnold talking to Helga's father. Arnold looked over at her as she shouted to them. His eyes went wide with horror but then he saw the smile stretch on her face. His eyes began to tear up again and all the tiredness faded from him as adrenaline pumped through his veins.

HE ran to Phoebe and caught her in a bone crushing hug twirling her around and around as she squealed out in joy.

"She's awake!" she laughed "She's awake!"

THey were all holding hands as they hurrided back into Helga's room. SHe stared wildly at them.

"Can anyone tell me why I am in a hospital? Crimeny." she said

But yet again she didn't get an answer. Instead they all pounced on her wrapping her in a crucible of tears and joyful cries. When they all pulled away she meant to ask again but she was cut off as a pair of lips smashed onto hers sending her into a tizzy of emotions.

*HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I know I am way way way late on this but I have been really sick lately. BUt seeing as it is christmas I figured I better give ya'll something. TO my readers who celebrate something other than CHristmas, Happy HOlidays! Ummm yeah, the song is Perfect by Pink. I'm sorry if any of you were offended by the language but that's what you get for reading a song fic right. Well yeah. HAPPY CHRISTMAS!


	23. Chapter 23:Will we always be

Brainy leaned in the doorframe just watching her as she bustled around the hospital room throwing her things into the bags that her father had brought her, happy to be free after two weeks of hospitalization and three days of being in a coma. He smiled as she hummed lightly to herself not realizing that he was there.

"So," he interrupted smiling as she wheeled around holding out the handle of her toothbrush in defense "is this happy mood brought on by a certain someone I've been hearing about?"

The air hung heavy with awkwardness as they both looked at each other but it quickly melted away as Helga shook her head and looked back at her suitcase "Don't know what you are talking about Wheeze King. I'm just happy to get out of this stinking hospital."

Anyone else would have taken this as a sign that she was angry. BUt Brainy knew better than that. She didn't use his nicknames when she was angry at him. She was, in her own way, forgiving him for being an ass. He smiled and came over to sit on the bed taking up her hands to get her full attention.

"Don't bull shit me Summers, I heard from Phoebe that a certain blonde haired boy planted a big one on you after you woke up. Spill it." he said

Helga fought hard to keep her face still as she deadpanned "YOu know sometimes it is still hard for me to believe that you are straight."

He laughed before his face turned serious "SO what are you guys going to do now?"

Helga looked down at her clothes bunched up in her hands, a sad look on her face, "Nothing. THe kiss meant nothing. He was just happy that I woke up, nothing else."

"Oh Helga you can't believe that!' Brainy said incredulously. Seriously these two needed a wake up call. They were both so obviously in love with each other the whole gang had a run on bet (Since they were ten) on when they would get together. "He has feelings for you, I can feel it Helgs."

She looked at him and shook her head " I don't think so Brainy and you wouldn't think so either if you heard what he said afterwards."

*Flash Back*

There was a knock on her door and Helga looked up to see Arnold standing in the doorway. He had a handful of flowers in his hand and a bright red blush on his face. She smiled at him and motioned him in. Her insides were jumping as he slowly made his way over to her and sat in the chair next to her.

Face to face and heart to heart

We're so close yet so far apart

I close my eyes I look away

That's just because I'm not okay

But I hold on, I stay strong

Wondering if we still belong

"How are you feeling?" he asked placing the flowers into the vase on the table next to her.

"Actually much better." she said trying to keep her calm. She looked down at her bandaged wrists. "I'm sorry that you were put through all this. I really didn't mean to do it. I was just so mad. I couldn't control it."

"It's okay." he said "I figured that you didn't mean to do it. I'm just glad that you were able to pull through. I was scared that they wouldn't be able to help you."

There was a pause and then Helga cleared her throat "Yeah, Phoebe was pretty mad." she laughed "Warned me that if I ever ended up in a hospital again she would kick my butt."

Arnold laughed looking down at his hands. He was trying to do all he could to keep from looking at her lips. He debated himself for a long time about coming back to the hospital since he kissed Helga. He was worried that she would yell at him or even beat him up for it. BUt he couldn't resist the urge to see her. The truth was that he felt sick whenever he didn't see her everyday. He felt like something was missing. Like he was incomplete. It took him a while but he realized that he couldn't imagine a life without Helga and that he loved er more than anything in this world.

Will we ever say the words we're feeling

Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls

Will we ever have our happy ending?

Or will we forever only be pretending?

Will we always, always, always be pretending

"Ummm...Helga.." he said mentally smacking himself and telling himself that this was a bad idea. "I uhhhh...I really need to tell you something. But promise me that you will hear me out and that you won't beat me up for it."

He looked at her and noticed the brief glimmer of horror in her eyes before she masked it with polite curiosity. He internally cringed. SHe knew he loved her! She knew and she didn't feel the same. He knew it!

'Quick Arnold come up with a cover story!' he thought 'Apologize for the kiss or something. Yeah that's it! Tell her that you didn't mean to kiss her and that way she doesn't think you liker her and you can still be friends. Great plan!'

"Yeah what is it Arnold?" she asked her breath hitching and her heart stopping in her chest.

'Oh I knew it! He is going to take it back now! He didn't mean it. He was just happy to see I was alright. I'm such an idiot!" she thought trying to keep her tears to herself. "How could a guy like him ever like a girl like me! Stupid! Stupid!"

How long do I fantasize

Make believe that it's still alive

Imagine that I am good enough

And we can choose the ones we love

But I hold on, I stay strong

Wondering if we still belong,

Will we ever say the words we're feeling

Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls

Will we ever have our happy ending?

Or will we forever only be pretending?

Will we always, always, always be

"I uhhh. I just wanted to say I was sorry for kissing you like that." he said his heart cracking as the lie tore through his throat. "I was just really happy to see that you woke up and I wasn't thinking."

Keeping secrets safe

Every move we make

Helga forced a smile on her face and reached for his hand. SHe revled in the warmth that spread from it. The tingling in her skin was the only thing that she felt at the moment. "It's okay Arnold.' she said doing her best to keep her voice steady " I understand. It was a pretty scary situation. I can see why things got out of hand."

She gave his hand a squeeze and prepared to take her hand away. But he tightened his grip and traced small circles with his thumb.

Seems like no ones letting go

And it's such a shame

Cause if you feel the same

HE looked up into her big blue eyes that stared down at him gently. Maybe he should just come out with it. Maybe he should just tell her everything and hope for the best. Maybe she felt the same after all. BUt wen he tried to speak his throat ran dry. But what if she rejected him? What if things got awkward between them and they started to avoid each other. He didn't know if he could stand the pain of losing her forever.

How am I supposed to know?

He swallowed and she nodded her head at him urging him to continue with what he was going to say. He grit his teeth together and screwed up his courage.

No today was going to be the day. The day that he would finally be brave and say what he was had wanted to for a long long time now. "Helga I..." he began when there was a second knock at the door and they both turned to see her father standing in the doorway.

Arnold felt his courage burrow itself back inside him and he felt ashamed as he silently praised her father for interrupting.

"Was I introuding on something?" her father asked looking between the two

"No," Helga said blushing and taking her hand from Arnold's "Football Head was just going to tell me something. What was it Arnold?"

He looked at her and shook his head giving her a small smile "It was nothing important. But I better be going anyway. I told grandpa I would help him with some housework. See you tomorrow?"

SHe nodded and he fought the urge to kiss her on the cheek as he got up and left taking a huge chunk of Helga's heart with him.

Will we ever say the words we're feeling

Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls

Will we ever have our happy ending?

Or will we forever only be pretending?

Will we always, always, always be

Will we always, always, always be

WIll we always, always, always be pretending

*End flashback*

Brainy smoothed the blondes hair down and kissed the top of her head as finished the story sniffling and occasionally letting a teardrop loose. He had to do something with these two and fast. HE just hoped that he was right and Arnold did return his best friends feelings for him. Because if he didn't the effect would be devistating.

* Look who's back! Sorry it took so long. My health hasn;t been very good to me lately and I havn't wanted to do anything. But I will try and update as fast as I can with future chapters! SO comment and review and all that good stuff. It would make me feel loads better! Hint Hint. Anyway the song is Pretending...and the only version i Know is the Glee version. If there is another I am unaware. So yeah Happy New year everyone Snow


	24. Chapter :The Monster

Helga expected the looks of wonder and the constant whisperes that followed her through the hallways when she returned to school.

"Why don't they just take a picture it will last longer." she grumbled slamming her locker door shut causing several people to look away.

"It's to be expected Helga." Phoebe pipped up not taking her eyes off of the page of her novel. "I mean you are a widely known public figure and then you have a sudden trip to the hospital. People are going to wonder what happend."

"But Johnny told everyone what happened! HE told the whole world that I was just really dehydrated and stressed out."

"You know that people will still talk Helga." Brainy said shifting his backpack nervously "I mean we never really believe the tabloids."

Helga nodded and saw them looking at her and whispering to each other. She saw the wondering stares and to her horror the sudden glances at her wrists.

"THey know." she said before running off into the choir room Brainy and Phoebe following close behind her calling her name.

She was bombarded with stares when she entered the room and she blushed. Tears were forming in her eyes but she blinked them away. She had been crying too much lately. Lila got up from her seat and watched over to her taking her hand and walking her over to where she had been sitting, placing her in the seat next to her.

"Don't look at them," she whispered squeezing her hand "if you don't awknowledge them they will stop."

Helga nodded and tried to give her a smile. She looked down and looked around the room through her hair. Arnold twisted in his seat in front of them and gave her an encouraging look.

"Are you okay?" he mouthed

She nodded and waited for class to begin. Simmons came in with a pile of papers in his hand looking completely preturbed. "Those ruthless blood sucking Sharks." he muttered "Trying to pry into my students personal lives."

He looked up with his regular smile in place and blushed sligtly clearing his throat "NOw as you all may know a certain incident occoured with one of our students three weeks ago. Helga, who is a public figure, was hospitalized for work related stress and dehydration."

"SO they say." a kid said snarkily turning to look at Helga "But we all know the truth. You tried to end it didn't you?"

Many kids snickered and pointed at her wrist making her fidgit and pull down on her sleeve slightly. "What's the matter princess," the kid asked "Did they send you the wrong kind of limo?"

Helga was shaking in anger but didn't get the chance to retort when her friends all stood and started to yell at the same time for the other kids to shut their mouths. Simmons calmed them by sending them a warning look and uncharacteristically glared at the others. "Now students you may have your own theory about what happend. But I have known Helga for a very long time now and I know that she is not one of those materialistic and selfish human beings. In fact she is a very hard working individual who wants to be more in her life than just some public puppet. Now it doesn't matter what happened that day. All that matters is that she is back and she is better. Helga do you have anything to say?"

Helga nodded and stood walking slowly to the middle of the room not looking at anyone. She spent a moment breathing deeply before lifting her head and staring down each and every one of them until her eyes hit a specific person. His wild eyes gleamed and a smirk twitched at his twisted little face.

"Hit it Curly." she said emulating the smirk

I'm friends with the monster

that's under my bed Get along with the voices inside of my head You're

trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy,

yeah, you think I'm crazy

Curly smiled and hopped up from his seat coming to stand beside her glaring at the others who doubted his friends sanity. THey had no clue just how much pressure Helga had been under or how complicated her life was.

I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek

Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey

Wanted to receive attention for my music

Yeah she was pushed in the public's eye but she didn't want that kind of life. She prefered being a normal person and mostly invisible. But now she would never be able to have a normal life ever again. The least they could do for her is leave her be while she was at school and at home.

Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me

For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways

Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated

When I blew; see, but it was confusing

'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf

Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!)

Hit the lottery, oh wee

Whatever she said make front page news on the tabloids and she couldn't even just hang around with Phoebe and Brainy without being followed by the press. Camera's flashed in her eyes and she had to struggled to keep her cool as to not draw in negative attention. She acted like she enjoyed the spot light and let them spread rumors that she was sometimes a 'Diva' as Johnny put it. All to maintain an image that she didn't really want.

But with what I gave up to get it was bittersweet

It was like winning a used mink

Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink

I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep

Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith

But I'm actually weirder than you think

'Cause

Helga looked at the boy who had called her out. The one who tormented her about her lifestyle. Who assumed he knew her. His face was contorted in rage but she could tell what was lurking behind the mask. She was the queen of covering up what was inside. Inside lurked a understanding begining to form. An understnading that she wasn't what the press attempted to make her. That she wasn't a spoiled girl with no troubles but a puppet that was being used against her will.

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's not fair

Well, that's not fair

She didn't realize that she had been trembling until Brainy stood and clasped his hand in hers. Swaying along to the song with her and singing under his breath untilt he next verse came up. He was singing for her and all the things she had been through. How she tried to take control of her fame and use it to make things better for others rather than herself. Donating a large portion of her earnings to various charities and using her fame to speak out for organizations she supported and issues that she held dear to her.

Now, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me

To seize the moment and don't squander it

'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow

So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from

Yeah, pondering'll do you wonders.

No wonder you're losing your mind the way it wanders.

Yo-lo-lo-lo-yee-whoo

I think it been wandering off down yonder

And stumbled on 'ta Jeff VanVonderen

But no matter how much good she tried to do the bad always came back to haunt her. She struggled with what she said and how she came across to many people. She fought with seperating the real her with the TV her. It was making her sick literally sick.

'Cause I need an interventionist

To intervene between me and this monster

And save me from myself and all this conflict

'Cause the very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it

My OCD's conking me in the head

Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking

I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying

Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the

One by one they all came up to stand besides her linking themselves together in a chain around her making her feel stronger than she had in a long while Making her feel loved, loved for who she really was. Rhonda, Phoebe, Lila, Arnold, Gerald, Sheena, Eugene, even Simmons they all came to stand beside her.

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's not fair

Well, that's not fair

Call me crazy but I have this vision

One day that I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian

But until then drums get killed and I'm coming straight at

MC's, blood get spilled and I'll

Take you back to the days that I'd get on a Dre track

Give every kid who got played that

Pumped up feeling and shit to say back

To the kids who played em

I ain't here to save the fucking children

But if one kid out of a hundred million

Who are going through a struggle feels it and then relates that's great

It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back

In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that

Straw into gold chump, I will spend

A Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack

Maybe I need a straight jacket, face facts

I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that

It's nothing, I'm still friends with the

They all joined in at this point making Helga's voice boom out even louder in the walls. She smiled and hugged her friends close to her. All the while staring at the boy and his friends showing him that she was one of them first and foremost. A real girl with real problems and not just what the media told her she was.

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's not fair

Well, that's not fair

"Say what you want about me." she said looking into the boys eyes "But no matter what you say I know the truth and so do my friends. You can twist my life into a web of lies but you will never really know me. So don't you even pretend to know me."

*Just a lot of Rambling really but I wanted to close this issue before going on with the next one. Song by Eminem- The monster. And yes I don't know it is supposed to go 'that's not fair' or 'that's nothing'. I've seen it both ways so don't even go there! okay Comment and stuff~Snow


End file.
